Science and Faith
by Neopuff
Summary: A series of post-episode oneshots. Holix, occasional Six/Rex/Holiday friendship/family fluff.
1. Gravity

Sup guys! I haven't written a fic in a very long time. Or...well,posted one, at least. I had a really great fic that I wanted to finish before posting but I never finished it and I want to but now I can't remember everything that happened and it's so long and baahhh

ANYWAYS. Generator Rex. Awesome. Holiday and Six. Amazing. Love those two. So. SO. much.

This is going to be a series of post-episode oneshots. Yknow, like, what happened immediately after the episode ended. Only it'll all be Holix-y. Obviously not every episode will be included...and I'm not gonna go in any specific order, either. Whatever comes to mind XD

Also the title is a song. By uhh The Script, I believe.

So without further ado...

_**Science and Faith**_

_Episode: Gravity_

"Thanks. And Six..." her voice paused and anticipation filled his mind as he stayed completely still, unsure of what to say. "...it's good to hear your voice."

He stayed still for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the room, cool and collected as usual. He could hear the joyful chatter of the other Providence employees; they were so casual about how scared they'd been for Rex and Dr. Holiday. Six wasn't like that. He didn't feel he needed to be like that.

As the doors behind him closed, the agent stopped walking and stood for a second, letting everything soak in. Holiday and Rex had almost died, and he wouldn't have had anything to do about it. They almost _died_. Without them, where would be the hope for humanity? Those two knew more about EVOs and nanites than anyone else in the world (excluding maybe Van Kleiss, but he was a whole different story) and the nanite research community would be nowhere without their expertise. If they'd died up there today, everything he'd worked for in the past five years would've been completely in vain.

But they didn't die. They made it.

Relief washed over him suddenly and Six felt an explosion of energy that needed immediate release; he raised a fist and shot at the wall next to him, leaving a huge dent in the plaster and torn skin bloodying up his hand. He exhaled slowly and took back his hand, laying his other hand on top of the wounded knuckles. He needed that. But he needed to see Rex and Holiday more.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to seem too eager, but not being able to control his anxiousness, Six waited in the docking bay as he saw the pickup jet heading towards Providence from the distance. He stayed silent and unmoving as some other employees gathered supplies and prepared any immediate medications that the scientists and young EVO might need.<p>

As the jet settled onto the platform, Six was once again hit with that same thought from earlier: Rex and Holiday almost _died._ He shook his head. That didn't matter. They worked in a dangerous profession, Rex almost died an uncomfortably large amount of times.

Holiday, though...she's a doctor. Not a fighter. She almost died multiple times up on that space station. And he couldn't do anything to help her. She was safe only thanks to Rex.

As his thoughts drifted, he realized Rex and Holiday were currently walking off the jet, being badgered by other employees and waving them off with a simple, "We're fine."

He smirked. They were fine. No visible wounds on either of them. Rex really was an amazing kid. Six's smirks disappeared when he saw Holiday looking around quickly before her eyes landed on him. She gave him an amazingly captivating smile and he couldn't look away. In fact, he felt so drawn by it that he started walking over to her and Rex, and she stepped towards him as well.

They were face-to-face when Rex grabbed Six's hand and shook it hard. "I can't wait to tell Noah I was in SPACE! That was so awesome!" He rushed out of the room towards his own space, probably going to find his cell phone.

Holiday smirked at Rex's behavior, then looked up at Six.

He looked down and exhaled again. That energetic feeling was returning, but he didn't want to punch a wall this time. "It's...good to have you back," he said quietly.

Holiday made a small laughing sound and surprised Six by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She felt him stiffen in her arms and chuckled, not letting go simply because she didn't want to yet.

And Six almost felt his hands moving around her as well, but then he remembered where they were, that there were people around and (as far as he could tell) though they weren't staring, they were watching. He felt uncomfortable, but had no intentions of pushing her away. Not after all that.

She finally let go, keeping her hands resting at the top of his chest and staring at his tie rather than his face. "Thanks...it's good to be back."

As she was about to walk away, Holiday's eyes found their way to Six's bandaged hand, and she quickly reached for it, much to his embarrassment. "Whoa..what happened?"

He tore his hand from her grasp and hid it back down at his side. "Nothing. Just an old wound from an EVO fight."

She raised an eyebrow, not remembering treating a wound on his hand, but had no reason not to believe him. She shrugged it off and started walking away when White's face appeared on a giant screen above their heads, scaring everyone in the room and even startling Six. Very slightly startling him, anyway.

"Six!" he glared down at the agent. "Why is there a hole in the hallway wall outside the control room?"

Six knew Holiday was raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously, and he uncomfortably loosened his tie. "I have no idea what you're talking about, White. Try someone else."

White glared even harder. "We have security footage, Six. I'm just going to ask you to fix it. Maybe patching up the huge hole in the wall will help you learn to control your anger! Am I clear?"

Six was horribly embarrassed, but refused to show it at all. He could hear Holiday walking back to him. "Crystal," he muttered monotonously. White disappeared from the screen, leaving Six to deal with Holiday's undoubted mockery. He scowled in preparation but didn't look at her.

She was surprised. It was pretty obvious what had happened, especially after White's announcement, but she wouldn't have expected Six to just...punch a hole in a wall. Because of her and Rex, no doubt. She put a hand on his shoulder and quickly leaned in, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Six's eyes widened at the unexpected touch, but he didn't move a muscle, even after she walked away. Only after a minute of standing by himself did he start walking off to his office, hoping to finish off all the paperwork he needed to file away and keep himself ridiculously busy so as not to think about what just happened.

* * *

><p>Note: I know Holiday actually <em>is<em> quite the fighter, but I think it was pretty obvious from Six's reaction to her epic shooting skills that he had no idea she could hold her own in a fight. Ahh...gotta love those bamf nerds.


	2. Mind Games

So...as any Holix or any sort of Generator Rex fans who have lurked the internet this past day know...there was a very fun development in Holiday and Six's relationship in one of the newest episodes. Only not really.

And it was magnificent, I tell you. No legit spoilers for those who don't wanna hear it; but honestly why would you even click if you didn't wanna hear it ugh.

I have nothing more to say. I didn't want to be the first one to fic some post-Mind Games and I'm not so I'm happy.

_**Science and Faith**_

_Episode: Mind Games_

Humiliated! She was completely, totally, utterly humiliated. Not outwardly - and no one knew besides her and that...that _thing!_ But...just that it happened. That she _let_ it happen. That was humiliating enough.

She would've said it was ridiculous, but that just reminded her of his frustrating taunts. They were ridiculous, not her! She wasn't just some dainty princess waiting for her shining prince to turn around and confess his love! No, she was a doctor...a scientist! She was working on a cure for nanites so she could save the world.

No, no, she wasn't _waiting_ for Six. And she wasn't going to instigate anything. She was just not focused on that...sort of thing.

Stupid Scarecrow.

...but she couldn't help but blush at the thought of what she'd said to Six. She had, honestly, considered just walking up to him and kissing him there in Rex's room, and was now so glad she didn't. She would've made a fool out of herself in front of Six, then, too! And how would he have reacted anyway?

Well, she doubted he would outright reject her...he'd just be...confused, probably. Maybe even...

Holiday sighed. She didn't know. She didn't want to know. She was busy focusing on the fact that all of their data was in Black Knight's hands. That wasn't good, not at all.

Maybe she could get some info out of that Scarecrow creep. Perhaps he'd be more cooperative knowing that he wouldn't be getting paid by Black Knight anytime soon. Rebecca smirked; she wouldn't mind beating the information out of him, though.

* * *

><p>As she reached the end of the corridor, she overheard some voices. One was definitely Scarecrow. The other was...<p>

...Six? She peeked around the corner to see Six violently glaring at the EVO through his containment shield.

"What'd you do to her, you sick freak?" Six questioned, obviously (from his tone) wishing he could slice the answers out of him.

Scarecrow laughed demonically. "Ehaha! Apparently more than _you've_ ever done, _Agent!_" The sugary tone at the end of his answer sent chills down Holiday's spine and she saw Six flinch. Did that bother him? "Aw, don't be jealous, Old Man! She seemed to enjoy it plenty when she thought it was you!" He laughed some more and Holiday blushed. Should she jump in and interrupt before Scarecrow said too much or should she just leave and pretend she was never there?

Six growled and pulled out one of his magna-blades; even though he wouldn't be able to touch the EVO without Holiday, Knight, or Rex opening the container, he couldn't keep himself from wanting to feel more powerful and intimidating. "_What. Did. You. Do?_"

She opted for leaving. Six looked livid, and he'd just get awkward if he knew she was there. As she took one final look at the two of them, Scarecrow's eyes landed on her own, and she blanched; pulling her head back around the corner.

The creep laughed loudly again. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he mocked, pointing to the corridor Holiday had just wisped around.

Six glared at the hallway, then turned back to Scarecrow and held a blade up threateningly. "I'll be back." He put his magna-blades back into their holsters and sprinted after the doctor.

Scarecrow laughed again. "I'm sure you will!" These two were complicated and interesting; fun to watch. Fun to mess with.

* * *

><p>She had hurried off before hearing Six's response. Hopefully he decided to stay and torture Scarecrow some more, and he wasn't trying to-<p>

"Holiday."

Damn.

She stopped suddenly, trying to make it seem like she hadn't been caught red-handed. Flattening her hair, the doctor turned around gracefully and swept a hand through her bangs. "Six! Hi!" She smiled sweetly.

He cocked an eyebrow, but quickly let it go and thought about how to approach the subject. He wanted to know what happened. Though he was already relatively positive of what occurred, he just wanted to hear it from her that they didn't do...more. He didn't want her to be awkward or embarrassed around him because of what that stupid EVO had done.

And...more than that, he didn't want to think that Holiday did _anything_ of the sort with such a disgusting creature. Even just the kiss was bad enough to think about.

She shrugged off the smile, feeling her cheeks turning slightly pink. The conversation she had with him...after kissing Scarecrow, was coming back to her. "Did you, um...need something?"

Subtle or blunt? Subtle or blunt? Subtle or blunt?

"What did you mean when you said '...and that's for the kiss'?"

...blunt was more his style these days.

Holiday flinched and her cheeks felt suddenly hotter, much to her annoyance. She hadn't expected that so...so quickly. "Well, ah, pretty much exactly how it sounds..."

Six glared behind his sunglasses. He figured she'd be embarrassed, but he was desperate for information. "And that's all...right?" He was hesitant in asking, not knowing how she'd react.

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes? What else would he-" She stopped mid-sentence and blinked twice before letting a reddish color consume her entire face. "Of course! Oh, disgusting! Absolutely not!" she finished, sounding completely scandalized by Six's question.

The agent hadn't expected her to sound so angry, but he was still satisfied with the answer.

"I mean, really! Just because I thought it was _you_ doesn't mean I'd let him-" Once again she cut herself off mid-sentence. Was it possible to turn any redder? She turned away from him and covered her face with a hand. Clearing her throat obnoxiously, the doctor started walking away. "If we're done here, I'll be off to bed. Good night, Agent Six."

He thought about stopping her, but of course: he didn't. What she'd let slip was still processing. Though he knew it; he had been pretty positive about her feelings for a while and she...should know of his (though he tried his best not to let it show); hearing her say something like that was just...odd. In a good way.

Though he wasn't about to act on his feelings anytime soon and he doubted she would, either; they were both far too busy; it was somewhat relieving to hear her say it. It was good to know Scarecrow hadn't completely gotten to them like he almost had to Rex.

Six sighed. He needed a punching bag. And John Scarecrow sounded like the perfect target...


	3. Promises, Promises

Boop bada boop. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I just love Generator Rex and I love Holiday and Six and I just love Holiday in general.

I wanted to do something with White. And with flashbacks. Or yknow what this idea just came to me and I decided to write it. Because I have no self-control for writing bad fics.

I think I'll include this in Science and Faith. It kind of fits. It's during the flashback, between scenes.

Enjoy!

**Science and Faith**

_**Episode: Promises, Promises**_

"I hate this war..." Holiday sighed, slowly walking away from Agent Six. He watched her leave for a moment before turning around and heading back to his room.

A familiar voice stopped him. "Hey partner, how's the kid?"

"What're you doing in the medical ward? I thought you hated germs."

"Made an exception today," White said, pushing himself off the wall. "Something I should know?"

"Just another day at the office."

White grabbed his forearm and pulled Six towards him. "You can trust me," he said sternly.

"I know," Six answered, tugging his arm away and continuing on the path towards his room.

White glared at Six leaving, then turned to glare at the door. He'd seen enough to know that whatever Six and that frustrating scientist _Holiday_ were up to, was behind that door. He could just open it up and see for himself, but he didn't know enough about it to do anything.

He assumed it was that kid he saw Six with earlier. What was so special about this kid that his partner would keep it a secret? Especially a secret from _him._ He knew Six wasn't the talkative type, but they were...friends, of some sort. White considered them friends, anyway. He was positive Six did, too.

But if Six wasn't going to talk to him, fine. He'd heard about Holiday from other agents and random Providence workers...she was very naiive, very prudish, and not afraid to speak her mind. He'd have no trouble getting her to talk. Plus, he could get back at Six for not talking to him, first. White would have fun with this, then get serious.

* * *

><p>Holiday couldn't help but whistle a bit while she was walking slowly back to her room. She was ridiculously happy. Agent Six, huh? He had obviously known who she was...and though she'd never met him before; being the only person in green on the entire base really made a guy stand out. She put her hands together behind her back and wondered why they'd never spoken earlier, considering their similar goals.<p>

She'd had some bad experiences with "hired guns" before. The doctor had no intention of apologizing to Six for her initial treatment of him and his coworkers, considering she was actively against what they did and nothing would change that. Especially that...one guy, he seemed friendly with Six. She had no idea who he was.

Turning the corner, she stopped suddenly when she had a real speak (think?) -of-the-devil moment.

There he was. That friend of Six's who seemed uncomfortably excited about capturing and killing EVOs. She didn't like him already. Holiday continued walking, pretending not to have noticed him.

He looked up at her as she walked by. "Dr. Holiday, right? Name's White..." his voice trailed off as she passed him with barely a nod of her head. He frowned. "Not the talkative type when it's not Six, huh?"

She stopped at that and turned around to glare at him condescendingly. "Can I help you with something, Mr. _White_?"

His hands drew into his front pockets and he leaned against the wall casually. "Hmph. Though you don't deserve my help...I just came to warn you about Six."

Well _that_ definitely caught her attention. She fully turned to him. "Excuse me?"

White had to hide his smirk. She was too easy. "Yeah. Y'know...Agent Six, the guy you've been spending a _lot_ of time with lately."

It took her only half a second, but her face flushed and she glared at the older man. "If you're implying what I think you are, you can stop right there. There's nothing like that going on between us."

White sighed and shook his head, confusing Holiday. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that."

She was still confused. "What?"

White pushed himself off the wall and walked a few steps towards her. "Y'see...Six has kind of a..._history_, with women." He smirked at Holiday's widened eyes. For a girl with her looks...she really was a prude. "As in...when he sees something he wants...he'll do almost _anything_ to get it. Including making up stories or complex lies..."

Her cheeks red, eyes glaring at the floor, and goosebumps forming on her arms...Holiday was furious. She didn't want to believe White...but she'd dealt with this sort of thing once or twice back in high school. Men were ridiculous. Did they really only think about sex?

She paused. Six seemed so genuine though. She honestly believed him. And Rex! He'd found Rex and brought the kid to her. She glared back up at White. "Well, he's not this time! Whatever his motives may be...I know he's not lying to me."

White had to hide an even larger smirk now. She fell right for his trap. "What? Did he show you _proof_? ...and of what?" Maybe he could've been a little more subtle. Oh, well, she didn't seem to dwell on it.

She should've hesitated and thought about what she was doing. What she was _saying_. But White was making her irrationally angry and she just wanted to prove him wrong! "He brought Rex to me! Rex may be an EVO, but he can also _cure_ EVOs! It's an amazing ability and I _know_ Six couldn't've have faked that!" she huffed.

White raised an eyebrow. Six was...working with an EVO? _Curing_ EVOs? He wanted to scoff. Six was going soft. Holiday's "bleeding heart" must've rubbed off. He walked closer to the doctor and put on his best poker face. "That's huge news. We should definitely let Dr. Fell know about this."

Her eyes brightened. She had very low expectations for his man...but if his mind was changed that easily, maybe there was hope for him yet! "You...you think?"

He smiled subtly. "Absolutely. I saw him only a couple of minutes ago by the EVO cages. He's probably still there if we head over now." He started walking towards the area.

Holiday followed him tentatively. "Um...o-okay." Though Six had told her not to say anything...White's mind had been changed very easily. Perhaps Agent Six was just overly pessimistic.

* * *

><p>As they arrived, White stopped just outside of the talking chimp's cage. Holiday looked down at the simian, who was currently fast asleep. She looked up and around for Fell.<p>

"I guess he left," she said quietly.

White turned around and glared at her, sending a chill down Holiday's spine.

"Um...are you alri-" Her question was cut off by White grabbing her wrist violently. "-Hey! What are you-?"

He proceeded to open Bobo's cage, startling the monkey awake, and roughly threw her inside. Bobo just stared in fear of what was going on.

"Have fun playing with the monkey, Holiday," White laughed, locking the cage up again. "I'm sure you two can chat on the same intelligence level."

Holiday stared up at the soldier in front of her. She'd been tricked! Horribly, horribly tricked by this wretched asshole of a man! "You-you...! Let me out of here!" She grabbed at the bars and shook them. "None of that was true, was it?" He'd actually almost convinced her that Six was some womanizing playboy. She should've known better. And of course, now she had to admit to herself that Agent Six was very, very right. Not pessimistic; realistic. She hated this war so much.

White smirked and chuckled again. "No, no it wasn't. Well, except for Six wanting to get in your pants, but that's not my problem." He stormed away in the direction of the room she and Six had placed Rex in.

Holiday ignored what White said (though she couldn't hide her slight blush, she knew White was just trying to piss her off even more) and tried her best to peek outside the cage and see if she could escape.

She really couldn't stand the smell of chimp and she could feel the monkey giving her a once-over. She shook the bars again and started yelling at random.

* * *

><p>There's my totally inappropriate and obviously-didn't-actually-happen interpretation of how White got Holiday to talk. Because I'm the only one who wants to see White manipulate Holiday XD<p> 


End file.
